citymangafandomcom-20200213-history
Mont Blanc Trio
, Ayumu Niikura, and Midori Nagumo.]] The Mont Blanc Trio is a group of female student protagonists in CITY; all three attending Mont Blanc University. The name is unofficial, referencing the author's previous work: Nichijou's Trio Sucharaka. __TOC__ The Trio Nagumo The protagonist of CITY. A second year college student, Nagumo is an extremely energetic and selfish girl. She gets a job at Makabe's Western Bistro, which finally forces her to interact with other people. Niikura Supposedly Nagumo's best friend, Niikura spends much of her time avoiding Nagumo, who has caused her no end of headaches. She is a first year student at Mont Blanc University, and hopes to be a professional photographer. Niikura is the only member of the Trio who is responsible enough to drive. Izumi An airheaded young lady, Izumi is unable to focus on more than one thing at a time. Her mind often wanders, and she often ends up causing a commotion every time she trips over something. Despite her flimsiness, Izumi is actually very tenacious, and it is very difficult to change her mind. She thinks Niikura is the cutest thing ever and treats her like a little sister. She carries a camera in case she sees something cool. She seems to be the only person in the City who shows Honkan any gratitude, who seems to become more infatuated with Izumi every time they meet. Yojouhan Senjou and Helvetica Standard The Mont Blanc Trio are actually nearly identical to a trio of characters Keiichi Arawi created for a friend's light novel, Yojouhan Senjou. The book focused on Ayumu Niikura, a student who goes to art college and meets two older friends from high school, Midori Nagumo and Wako Izumi. What's interesting is that despite having 8 years between them, the Mont Blanc Trio's designs have hardly changed from their original concepts. Nagumo is a tomboyish freeloader, Niikura is a responsible young student who always gets the short end of the stick, and Izumi is eccentric but strong-minded. Perhaps the most intriguing part of this story is that Izumi later appeared in a notorious chapter of Helvetica Standard that later made its way into the Nichijou anime. It is a simple story about a woman who leaves the bustling city and travels to a library in the middle of the countryside looking for the book that "brought color to her dull childhood." When she finds the book, she opens the cover, revealing that the pages are actually hollowed out, containing a gun. In the animated short, the cover of the book says "The Color of Autumn," but in the original comic strip, the cover actually read "Yojouhan Senjou." Looking now, it is apparent that the woman is in fact Wako Izumi herself, wearing a sun hat not present in her original design, but now a staple part of her outfit in CITY.http://numahachi.tumblr.com/post/151897270999/on-helvetica-standard-16 Niikura 2009.png|Niikura's original concept. Izumi 2009.png|Izumi's original concept. Nagumo 2009.png|Nagumo's original concept. Izumi Helvetica Standard.png|Izumi in Helvetica Standard. Izumi 2011.png|Izumi in Nichijou. Izumi's Book Helvetica Standard.png|Izumi's book in Helvetica Standard. "Yojouhan Senjou" Izumi's Book Nichijou.png|Izumi's book in Nichijou. "The Color of Autumn." References Category:Factions Category:Nagumo Category:Niikura Category:Izumi Category:Mont Blanc University Category:Yojouhan Senjou Category:Helvetica Standard Category:Characters Category:Mont Blanc Trio